


what you want, what you need

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [329]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Sun has a way of getting what he wants from Lillie.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie/You | Elio (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Commissions [329]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	what you want, what you need

Lillie turns out to be pretty easily susceptible to hypnosis, so much so that it is easy to get her to do whatever Sun wants her to do, to get her to be the perfect slut for him. She has such a shy side, not so open about showing her affection to him in private, let alone in public, but once she has succumbed to the hypnosis, everything seems to fall perfectly in place, with Lillie completely willing to become a slut for him, no matter where they may be, or what they may be doing.

At home, in his room, Lillie can hardly keep her hands off of him, and when they go out, she never behaves herself, which makes it that much more fun for him to parade her around like that, letting everyone else see what a slut she has turned into. Whenever the hypnosis wears off, she always returns to the same innocent, shy girl that she was before, with no memory of what she has done, and always confused about how easily she “fell asleep.”

Sun just can’t get enough of it, can’t get enough of making her all his, and taking control of her every action. She becomes so obedient and yet so needy, and everything that he could ever want in a slut. No matter where they go, she always makes it memorable in her own way, using her body to make everything completely unforgettable, and so, he plans a day for the two of them to go to the beach.

They have a lot of private places on the beach, but even those places were too much for her before. She would get so shy and worried about the chance that someone might happen by and see her, and she would never want to take things too far, even more nervous than in his room. Instead, the two of them would always just end up cuddling, which was nice enough, but Sun has his needs.

Now, those private places are the first place she heads for, and she has no interest in staying there for very long, but only because she does not care who sees them, and would be just fine with fucking him anywhere on the beach. Today, she starts in a white bikini that he bought for her, that she would have considered too skimpy otherwise, but he knows that she will not stay in it for very long.

Leading the way, there is a sway to her hips as she walks, and Sun watches her, walking a little bit behind her so that he can take in the sight, wondering once again how he got to be so lucky. There really is no one quite like Lillie, hence why he could never resist her, and why he had to make her his. Her shyness may have been enough to put some off, to make them want to look for someone else who was more willing to put out, but Sun has always wanted her so badly that he was more willing to look into ways to get her to put out, so that he could have the one that he wants most.

Maybe that involves using strong Psychic moves to control her, but at least it also means that he has Lillie all to himself.

They reach the grouping of rocks that offers them a bit of privacy, where most beach goers and tourists do no often wander. They like to stay in the nicer area, all of them grouped together, and Sun can hardly wait until Lillie is ready to venture back in that direction, to show off what she is willing to do for him. For now, though, he is content to watch her stripping out of her bikini, letting it fall to the sand where it will remain forgotten, perhaps forever. She can always get a new one, if she never remembers to come back for it, and he already knows that she has no qualms about going home naked, not when she is like this.

Dropping to her knees, she yanks his shorts down so that she can wrap her lips around his cock. Of course, he has been achingly hard for a while now, watching her walking around and acting like this, and he moans for her, reaching down to tangle his fingers in her hair. Lillie looks up at him with that dazed look in her eyes, the hypnosis still so powerful, and though this expression is not one that would ever belong to the Lillie he knows, he finds that he has fallen rather hard for _this_ Lillie as well.

Either way, they are both his.

When he starts thrusting into her mouth, she is eager to let him take over, giving him control and letting him do whatever he wants to her. She never resists anything that he wants to do to her, and seems to get off on every second of it, loving what he can do for her. Holding her head steady, he gets into the motions, fucking her face while she moans for him, gagging a little whenever it is more than she can handle, but she certainly would never complain about that. She loves him, and loves his cock, and would do anything to be used by him, in any way imaginable.

Sun could keep this up for a while, but he decides against it, not wanting to come just yet, not when they are still alone, and not down her throat, either. That just feels like wasting it, when he could be saving it for giving her something else. He wants to give her a memory to carry through past the hypnosis, something that she will not be able to get away from even when her memories fail her. She will have no idea how she got pregnant, but that will just make it that much better for him, and Sun will still be right there by her side.

“Do you want to go out on the beach now?” he asks her, as he pulls out of her mouth. She seems almost disappointed that he has stopped fucking her face, because she has been reduced to that much of a slut for him, but he knows that that disappointment will not last once she knows that she is going to get publicly fucked. Lillie, in this state, absolutely lives for things like that, lives for the way Sun uses her and makes a fool out of her in front of everyone who looks on.

Lillie nods and stands up, ignoring her bikini as she strides forward, already leading the way back to where the tourists have all gathered. It has started to become a common sight, the way that she gives herself away in public like that, and no one can ever figure out what to make of it, or what to do about a girl like her, who will behave so shamelessly, let alone the boy that she lets fuck her, who does not seem to care who sees the two of them in action.

For Lillie, it is almost as if she does not notice that anyone is there at all, and at the same time, like she thrives off of the fact that they are there, putting on a performance so that everyone knows just who it is that she belongs to, just who it is that she is showing her body off for. They are all allowed to look and more than welcome to watch, but when it comes to her slutty behavior, that is reserved just for Sun, the only one that gets to fuck her, and the only one that she is really doing any of this for. He loves her when she is like this, boosting his ego in ways that he never thought imaginable.

Several eyes are on her as she approaches the crowds, lingering on her and watching the confidence with which she carries herself, not minding a bit that she is completely exposed. By the time Sun has caught up to her, she grabs his hand and pulls him along, until she has pushed past some of the crowds, to somewhere where they will have a sizable audience to watch as he fucks her and fills her with his seed, the only thing that her mind cares about when she is hypnotized like this.

She has Sun lay back on the ground, his cock freed from his shorts again as she gets on top of him to straddle him. Like this, everyone will have a good view of her body as she shows it off, showing off exactly what it is that they can’t have, what it is that belongs entirely to Sun, and he really does not mind at all, loving that everyone looks at his girlfriend, and that so many of them wish that they could have her, but that none of them will ever have that chance.

She never needs any work to get herself ready, so turned on just from being with him that she is already dripping wet with her arousal. His cock was a little big for her at first, but she is never intimidated, always eager to take it, and now she can take it like a champ and ride him like no other. As she sinks down onto him, she lets out needy moans, whining from how badly she wants more, and Sun grabs hold of her hips, taking control for the moment as he pulls her down onto him, letting himself fill her completely.

Lillie throws her head back, screaming with her pleasure, a lewd voice that never would have gotten to hear from her otherwise. He is just so glad to have this level of control over her, so glad to be able to use her perfect body like this, and glad that everyone knows that she is his slut. Soon enough, there will be no denying, even when she is in her right mind, that she belongs to him, and that she is always going to.

There is a part of him that hopes, once he knocks her up, that she might become more willing to mess around without having to be hypnotized, but either way, he will have this trick to be able to do whatever he wants to Lillie, whenever he wants. For now, he just focuses on the moment, holding her steady as he slams up into her, fucking her harder and faster with every passing second, showing her absolutely no mercy. She screams and begs for more, pathetic and entirely his, little more than a brain dead slut who only ever thinks about getting fucked, not caring that he is doing it in front of everyone on the beach, or perhaps preferring it that way.

She comes hard, because she comes easily from anything that he does to her. It would not surprise him if she even got off on sucking his dick like this, but right now, she is left shuddering and moaning from the rough way that he fucks her, and that is more than enough to push him over the edge, unable to hold back anymore. Holding tight to her hips, he hilts himself inside of her as he explodes, filling her with his seed, pumping her absolutely full of it, and hoping that this will be what it takes to get her pregnant for him, not that he will mind putting more work into it.

As Lillie starts to come down from her orgasm he nudges her off of him so that he can stand up. She is so shaky that she can barely stand, with no interest in going back for her bikini, but that is just fine. Sun does not mind to walk her home naked, where she can rest until the hypnosis wears off. In the meantime, he will get her cleaned up and dressed, and she will never suspect a thing. This really is the perfect arrangement for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
